Sheeting fabrics are formed primarily from cotton fibres or a blend of cotton and synthetic fibres such as polyester. Comfort is one of the most sought after properties of sheeting fabrics. It has been observed that sheeting fabrics formed primarily from cotton fibre provide comfort, however, said fabrics lack parameters such as dimensional stability, and wrinkle-resistance. Further, sheeting fabrics that comprise cotton and polyester fibres may have wrinkle resistance and dimensional stability due to presence of the polyester fibres in the fabric structure, however, it has relatively less moisture regain and thermal conductivity, thereby causing discomfort. Further, sheeting fabrics that comprise cotton and polyester fibres lack comfort due to deficit of parameters such as smoothness, shine and lustre.
In light of the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a need for a fabric which provides enhanced comfort by optimizing moisture and thermal conductivity. There is a need for a fabric which is economical, durable and comfortable. Further, there is a need for a fabric which exhibits enhanced smoothness, dimensional stability and microbe resistance properties. Furthermore, there is a need for a fabric which provides easy care properties, softness and drape with a comfort of cotton. Yet further, there is a need for a fabric, such that the fabric quality does not deteriorate after several washes and can sustain vibrant colours.